Sailor Moon Bridges *Revised*
by Serenestorm
Summary: It has been six years since the fight with Galaxia. A new threat has come to destroy the earth and once again the senshi has been called to fight. Who is this new threat? Please read and review. This is a revision of a old story that i posted a while
1. Prologue: Dream of Darkness

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. This is my revision of SMB.For those of you that don't know, this is Sailor Moon Bridges, my first fanfic.I decided to revise it because there were a few errors that I wanted to correct.You will see how it all ties together in the Sequel "Goddess Sailor Moon".Anyway Read and Review.

BTW: I don't own Sailor Moon.If I did I would be somewhere making Lots of Money.

Sailor Moon Bridges

By Serenestorm

**Prologue:**** The Dream of Death**

** **

The day started off beautiful.Everywhere laughter could be heard.Children were playing and the sun was shining.The song of the birds could be heard from the trees above and cherry blossoms filled the air with their soft fragrance.Yes the day was peaceful, beautiful, but beauty cannot last forever. Like everything else beauty must fade, tarnish with time. Death called too soon, for suddenly the sky turned a steely gray.Where there was laughter there was silence.The warmth of the sun left as if it was never there to begin with.The sun itself became a black ball devoid of its brilliance.In its absence came the cold, a cold not seen since the age of the dinosaurs.A blanket of ice began to cover everything and everyone; plants, animals, women, children, no one could escape its deadly touch.No one even tried to escape for it all happened so fast.The world was covered with ice in minutes.Nothing of this once beautiful planet remained, only the hauntingly beautiful coverlet of crystal ice.

"This is the way it must be, mother".A small girl's voice whispered into the empty darkness.

Rei woke up freezing.It was as if she could feel the cold from her dream.The peace has lasted too long She thought as she looked at the sleeping form beside her.There her husband lay.A small almost innocent smile graced his lips.Chad her beloved.It had been 6 years since the fight with Galaxia.All the sensei had gone on with their lives.Rei finally realized she loved Chad and married him a month before Usagi and Mamoru wed.She slowly got up and walked out of their bedroom.She entered another bedroom that was decorated for a child.A beautiful little girl lay snuggled under the blankets of a red canopy bed.Her long raven hair covered her pillow like a shawl.Long dark eyelashes covered blue-gray eyes.Rei sat down on the bed beside her gently as not to awaken her.My lovely little Selene she thought has she brushed the hair from her little ones face. 3-year-old Selene was already very gifted.Rei knew that her daughter's abilities would soon rival her own.

"Okaa-san".The child said as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, Shadow.I couldn't sleep so I came to check on you".Rei said.

It wasn't really a lie.She did come to check on her little one, but not because she couldn't sleep.She wanted to see if Selene had dreamed the same thing.She knew her daughter's voice, knew it well.The voice in her dream definitely belonged to her daughter.

"Okaa-san, are you ok?"Selene asked as she climbed onto Rei's lap.

"Yes, I'm ok".

Selene reached up and touched Rei's face.The touch warmed her but her daughter's words chilled her to the bone.

"Okaa-sama, not all scary dreams are bad dreams.What was will be and there is no escape.You must be ready, Princess, for the time is near.You must be ready to accept your fate".

Rei looked into those steel-blue eyes in shock.Her daughter just stared calmly back at her.

"How do you know this?"She asked the child.

Selene just smiled and closed her eyes.Soon her rhythmic breathing could be heard, indicating that she had fallen to sleep.Rei gently laid her back on her bed and tucked her in, but as she slipped under her own covers beside her husband she knew that she would not sleep for all she could think about was about what her daughter had told her.Her sweet innocent child could not possibly know what her words meant--- or maybe she did.All Rei knew though was that the time of peace was over.It was again time to fight.

What do you think? Please review.

BTW: Okaasan means Mother and Okaasama means that Selene has a lot of respect for her mother.

_ _


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine

Chapter One: The Reunion

Two very pretty blond young ladies sat on a bench in Juuban Park. The one with the red bow was obviously pregnant.

"So what do you think"? She said to the girl with the weird pigtails.

"I don't know". The girl answered.

"Usagi, we haven't had a serious scout meeting in years. You have to have some opinion on the matter". The girl with the red bow said.

"Mina, Rei said it was serious. She wouldn't have said that if it weren't important. I figure we will just have to wait and see. It wouldn't do any good to worry about it. Anyway we don't have to be there until 5:00 and I want to go by Baby Gap". The girl named Usagi said.

"You're so lucky. At least you know that you are having a girl. I wish I didn't let Chris talk me into waiting till the babies are born. I mean I can only buy yellow and green". Minako said in a frustrated voice.

"I'm the lucky one"?! Usagi exclaimed.

"You're the lucky one. At least you are having your baby in a couple of months. I will be a beach ball forever". She said gesturing to her slightly protruding stomach. 

Usagi was four months and just starting to show. Minako, on the other hand was 8 months pregnant.

"We had better get going if we want to look in that store, Usagi". Minako said after glancing at her watch.

"It's almost 3:30 now".

"Let's Go!!" Usagi exclaimed and jumped up. Excited about the possibility of more shopping, the ladies headed toward the stores.

"Okaasan!" A little girl with long pale-blue hair called.

"What's wrong, Tsunami?" Ami said as she rushed outside her house over to the crying girl that a moment ago was smiling and playing in their backyard.

"I hurt my hand, Okaasan". Ami glanced at the child's small hand. The cut stood out against her ivory skin. Ami looked into her daughter's deep blue eyes and thought again how beautiful her Tsunami was. With shoulder length sky blue hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, she was truly a sight to behold. At 4 years old, she was already very smart and loved science just as much as her mommy.

"Oh honey its not that bad. See it has already stopped bleeding". Ami said as she held the child's hand up for her to inspect.

"Okaasan, I have a bad feeling". Tsunami said her eyes still full of tears.

"About what?" Ami asked warily watching the small girl.

__

This may have something to do with the meeting Rei called She thought. Even though Tsunami's psychic abilities were nowhere near as powerful as Rei's or Selene's, she still had a very strong intuition, possibly inherited from her father, Greg.

"What do you feel"? Ami asked embracing her daughter, trying to stop her tears.

"Something strange, but not evil. Something strong". The child whispered her head buried in her mother's chest.

"Lets go inside, Tsunami". Ami said but as she led her child into the house she couldn't help but to feel afraid. She knew now what Rei would tell her. Something that she dreaded hearing, that she never wanted to hear again. But she knew there was no escaping it and cursed herself for getting too comfortable with the peace. She just hoped that she was strong enough to face it. Whatever it was.

Makoto stood in the kitchen cooking. Ken, her husband, would be home from work soon and she wanted to have dinner ready by then. She smiled to herself as she thought of how happy she had been the past 6 years. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful 4-year-old daughter. Her little flower, Hanako. Such a beautiful child she was, with auburn brown hair that hung to the mid of her back and emerald green eyes. She was strong too and was already begin practicing martial arts.

"Okaasan, can I help you cook?" Hanako asked as she tugged her mother's apron.

"Sure, sweetie. You can mix this dough ok." Makoto brought a stepstool out of the broom closet for her daughter to stand on.

"Up you go". Makoto said as she lifted her child onto the stool. Giggling Hanako began to stir the dough.

"One day I will be a famous cook and I will have an eat place just like you, Okaasan".

The child said as she worked.

"I know you will. You can do anything you set your mind to". Makoto said smiling down at her daughter.

"Do you want to come with me over to Rei's?"

"Yeah, I want to play with Lena. Will Taru and Sunami be there too?" She asked.

"Yes".

Makoto felt happy that Hanako was excited to see her friends but she couldn't help but feel afraid, afraid of what Rei would tell them.

"Michiru, what do you think this meeting is about?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. I've tried looking in my mirror but all it shows me is ice." Michiru said a worried look slightly tainting her beautiful face.

"What do you think that means?" Haruka asked turning to look her lover in the eyes.

"I guess we will soon see". Setsuna said as she walked into the room.

"Setsuna-momma!" Hotaru exclaimed as she ran into the room. Setsuna looked at her as she ran into her awaiting arms. Hotaru had changed a lot since Setsuna saw her last. She appeared to be seven years old, about the same age Chibi-Usa was when she first traveled from the future. Setsuna could feel her power. It radiated off her. Suddenly a little boy came behind Hotaru and took her hand. Hotaru backed away from Setsuna so she could have a better look at the little intruder.

"Taru, you didn't come look for me". He said with a little pout on his lips.

"I was coming back Kaze". Hotaru said holding onto the little boy's hand protectively. Setsuna looked at the boy, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"This is our son, Kaze". Michiru said.

Setsuna nodded at the introduction. She knew the boy's name could never have forgotten it. He was an adorable little boy and she knew he would be an even more handsome young man. He had hair the color of the sea and aquamarine eyes. There was no mistaking whose son he was. Setsuna could sense a strong power emitting from the boy, a power similar to Michiru's.

"I take it that he's not adopted." Setsuna stated already knowing the boy's origin.

"It's a long story." Haruka said smirking.

"Then you must tell me perhaps another time". Setsuna said.

"Where have you been, Setsuna-momma?"

"It doesn't mater. I heard there is a senshi meeting today". She said.

No one bothered to ask her where or how she heard this.

"Yes, Michiru and I were just discussing that".

"Do you know what she wants?" Setsuna asked as she sat in a chair across from Michiru.

"No" Michiru said.

"But we will find out in a little while. The meeting is in 30 minutes."

"Momma, you weren't going to leave without me were you?"

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. A small girl stood in the hallway. She was dressed as a sailor senshi. Both Haruka and Michiru looked shocked.

Setsuna just smiled. "This is my daughter, Maya". Setsuna said introducing the girl.

Maya appeared to be 13 years old. She had dark green hair like Setsuna's but it was curly like Michiru's and her eyes were a soft aqua (like Michiru's). Her sailor suit was odd. It had a white sleeveless body suit and a black skirt and collar. Underneath the skirt was a slightly longer metallic green skirt and the bows were dark green.

"Hi". Maya said shyly as she sat down beside her mother.

"Are you supposed to be Chibi-Pluto or something?" Haruka asked her signature smirk masking her surprise.

"No". Maya replied blushing.

"I'm the Sailor of Illusion, Sailor Nemesis". She said formally introducing herself.

"There was never a Sailor Nemesis in the Silver Millennium." Michiru stated.

"Sailor Nemesis existed before the Silver era, during the time of the Gods." Maya said.

"So I guess you are my big sister, ne?" Hotaru asked coming to stand beside her.

"Actually I'm your little sister, O'nee-chan. I haven't been born in this time".

"Wait this is getting confusing". Haruka said frustration edged in her voice.

"Are you my sister too?" Kaze asked standing beside Hotaru as always. He never left her side for too long. Hotaru again took his hand.

"No". Maya said looking down "I'm not your _sister_ little one".

"We had better be going, guys". Setsuna said quickly. 

A little too quickly for Michiru. She decided that she would ask Setsuna more about that later. She still didn't understand when Maya could have been born. Who was the father?

"Well come on then, or Rei will fuss at us for being late". Haruka said chuckling.

Maya glanced at Kaze. As they walked out of the door, he grabbed onto Maya's hand as well. Maya looked down at the little boy beside her who stared up at her with eyes so like her own. 

__

'This is so weird'. She thought _'to be older than one's father'._

The pain, all he knew was pain. Mamoru sat holding his head in his hands in his office. A small moan escaped his lips as the final spasms of his headache gave way. For a month he had suffered these headaches, but Usagi did not know and he hoped that she wouldn't have to find out. She didn't need the extra stress. 

"Doctor Chiba" his secretary said as she walked into his office. She was always somewhat nervous around Mamoru. 

"You have a visitor". Mamoru looked up an annoyed expression graced his handsome face.

"I told you no visitors, Mrs. Davis". He said 

"But sir, it's your wife". Mamoru instantly lit up. The frown that was on his face a moment ago was replaced with a radiant smile.

"Send her in please". He said

"Yes Sir" Mrs. Davis said as she left the room. _He is so handsome when he smiles she_ thought and immediately disregarded his earlier behavior. 

"Usako" he said as his little rabbit walked through the door.

"I thought that you and Minako were out shopping". 

"We were" she said as she walked over to her love. She sat in his lap and kissed him deeply lightly twirling the hair at the base of his neck that ran like silk through her fingers.

"Usako" Mamoru said after she broke her kiss. He was surprised he could speak at all. He could barely form a rational thought at the moment. 

"Mina went on to Rei's place for the meeting".

"Oh the meeting, Usako it slipped my mind". He said carefully expecting her to be mad because he forgot. Her mood has been so erratic since she became pregnant that Mamoru sometimes had to walk on pins and needles around her. 

"It's ok Mamo-chan. The meeting hasn't started yet". She said looking into his eyes. He absently rubbed her protruding stomach. The little one inside seemed to respond to his touches. His little Chibi-Usa. 

"I thought that we could go over together". Usagi said

"Yes, just let me finish up here. It will only take a minute". Mamoru said as he gently kissed her nose. His hand slid from her stomach down to her thigh rubbing it softly.

Usagi gasped slightly. _Two can play at this game _she thought. She slipped her hand onto his zipper.

"Usako what are you doing" Mamoru asked fully knowing her intentions. He moaned as he felt her hand on his member. Usagi began to rub him gently.

"Oh Usako". He said as she gave him pleasure. 

Again she kissed him this time more fiercely. Her tongue joined his in the age-old dance. He slowly touched her breast kneading it with his hand. Usagi let out a moan in his mouth. He put his other hand into her skirt and began to massage her. 

"Mamo-chan please". she moaned as they broke their kiss.

"Excuse me Dr. Chiba". The secretary said as she walked in. Her face turned bright red when she noticed the intimate position her boss and his wife was in.

"Oh no". She whispered.

Usagi smiled nervously as she climbed off her husband. 

"What do you need, Mrs. Davis?" 

Mamoru said slightly amused at his wife's and secretary's obvious embarrassment.

"I-I just wanted to give you Ms. Stevens X-rays." She said looking down and stammering. 

"I'm about to leave so you can leave it on your desk until tomorrow". He said 

__

How quickly he recovers Usagi thought as she looked at her husband_ it's like she never walked in on us._

"Ok". The secretary said glad her boss wasn't mad.

"Oh and Mrs. Davis try to knock before entering next time". Mamoru said a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir". The secretary said as she quickly rushed out of the room.

"Mamo-chan I can't believe you were so calm. Weren't you the least bit embarrassed"? Usagi asked as Mamoru got his jacket.

"Why would I be, Usako"? Usagi playfully punched him on his arm. 

She chatted about the shopping trip as they headed to the car but Mamoru was barely listening. Instead he wondered what Rei wanted. It had been years since they had a serious senshi meeting. He also thought about the cause of those excruciating headaches he had been having lately. He was always in perfect health. The only time he was ever sick was when something dire was happening to his guardian planet, Earth.

What did you think? Read and Review.


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Sailor Moon. I do, however own the children of the scouts (not including Chibi-Usa)**

** **

**Chapter Two: ****Unexpected Arrivals**

"Hi, every one what's up"? Usagi said cheerfully as she walked into the shrine. All of the scouts were there, including Artemis. Luna was at home nursing her newborn kitten, which was a boy!! This occurrence surprised every one. Artemis was ecstatic to have a son, whom he named Tsuki (Tsuki means moon). 

"You're late, Odango Atama". Rei said annoyed with Usagi's tardiness as usual. 

"So, Rei, what is this meeting about?" Mamoru said quickly stopping the argument that was sure to occur.

"Well, everyone, I had a vision last night and it was pretty bad" Rei said. She slowly looked around to see how every one reacted to her revelation. Usagi sat closer to Mamoru as he lightly held her hand. He looked worried, which was unlike Mamoru. Usagi, on the other hand, was expressionless, which was also uncharacteristic. Ami and Michiru seemed as if they already suspected what was coming. Minako looked down at Artemis, who sat in her lap, with determined eyes, as he looked at her with caution evident in his. Haruka looked mad as hell and Rei almost sympathized with whatever negaverse flunky that came in contact with her. Makoto looked excited at the possibility of fighting again. She greatly missed being a sailor senshi and longed for a good challenge. Setsuna looked as detached as ever and her daughter, Maya, was almost as unreadable as Setsuna.

"So I guess our peace is over". Usagi said quietly, serenely. She lightly stroked her bulging stomach to calm the little one inside.

"What exactly did you see"? Mamoru asked.

"Well, the world was covered with some type of crystallized ice. Everyone was frozen; the ice spared no one. I also heard my daughter's voice".

"Your daughter"? Mina asked

"That's strange". She said as she lightly rubbed Artemis

" Did she say anything"? Makoto asked

"She said that this is the way it must be". Rei said quietly sitting down on the mat.

"We all know that Selene has an extraordinary psychic ability, so maybe we should question her". Artemis said

"Yeah, maybe she has had a vision herself". Haruka said agreeing

"I've already questioned my daughter; she didn't tell me anything that I didn't see in my vision. Anyway, I don't want her involved in none of this". Rei said. She never admitted this to anyone before but she was afraid of her daughter's power. She was afraid that she had inherited some of her father's abilities among other things. (Read 'Most Precious Gift' to find out what I'm talking about).

"But, Rei, Selene might be able to tell us something useful, something that you didn't pick up on". Ami pleaded.

"No, Ami. Everyone please understand, I want Selene to live a normal life, be a normal girl. I don't want her worried about the end of the world. She is an innocent and deserves to live an innocent's life". Rei said weariness in her voice. She wanted so much for her daughter to live a normal life, the one thing she never had the chance to do. 

Rei felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Usagi. She held sorrow and surprisingly wisdom in her sapphire blue eyes. 

"Rei, believe me, I know how you feel. We all do. I remember wanting the same thing for myself when I first became Sailor Moon, but I had a responsibility, a duty to this world and the solar system as a hold. You have that same responsibility, Rei. By any means necessary, we must protect this world and our future." Usagi said compassionately 

Setsuna smiled. Through it all neither her nor Maya had said a word for they were here to observe not participate. She was proud of Usagi and saw the true queen she would become shining in her eyes.

"Usagi is right, Rei. It's our duty to explore all options". Mina said

The other's nodded their agreement.

"Yes, I suppose Serenity is right. We will question her, but please remember she is just developing her powers and if she sense anything that upsets her, she will quit".

Rei said. No one was surprised to hear Rei use Usagi's formal name. The older she became the more she acted like Serenity and today was no exception. This was their princess.

They all agreed to the arrangement for they knew that Rei wouldn't have it any other way and because they all loved Selene and didn't want her frightened in any way.

Rei slowly went to the door the to call in Selene. She was outside, as were the other children, playing. 

"Selene, sweetie, could you come in for a minute."

"Ok, Okaasan". Selene called back.

"Ok guys, remember what I said". Rei warned

"Don't worry". Michiru said.

Selene slowly walked in and sat beside her mother, who had retook her seat. She absorbed her surroundings carefully before she turned back to her mother.

"What is it, Okaasan"? She asked, her blue/gray eyes staring intently at Rei.

"Sweet heart, Do you remember what you said to me last night when I came into your room?" She asked. The others listened quietly.

"Yes". She said emotionlessly

"Will you tell Mommy what you meant by that"?

"Ok." Selene said "I don't want you to be afraid of the darkness".

"What does that mean"? Haruka asked anxiously. Michiru quietly silenced her with a small shake of her head.

"You remember the talk we had about visions, ne"? Rei asked trying a different approach

"Hai, that's when you have dreams of the future, but you're awake". Selene answered happily

"Good. Have you had any visions lately"?

Selene seemed to think for a minute. 

"Yes, I had a vision". She said finally

"And what was it about". Rei asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I can't tell you".

"Why not"? Haruka said only to be silenced again by Michiru

"Because, you are not ready to hear. It doesn't matter anyway, what is meant will come to pass". Selene said her voice strangely mysterious.

"May I go back outside now"? She asked looking to her mother for an answer.

"Yes, Selene". Rei said. Selene quickly ran out the door wanting to finish the game she and her friends had started.

"I hope she isn't right, Rei, but according to your daughter whatever is coming can't be stopped". Ami said grasping the concept Selene tried to convey. 

"It seems that way". Rei said reluctantly agreeing

"Could you check your mirror, Michiru"? Artemis asked jumping from Minako's lap.

"Ok". Michiru said and called upon her sacred mirror. It appeared before her and began to glow.

"What do you see, love"? Haruka asked

"Nothing". Michiru said frightened "Nothing but darkness. Not a living soul". She whispered.

"We must prepare, Senshi". Usagi said

"We will overcome this, we always do".

"Yeah, everyone we can't fail, we won't fail". Makoto said pumping her fist in the air. 

The others nodded for they felt the same way. The Sailor Senshi could not be defeated for if they were; the thought was too devastating to finish.

"Shimatta!!!" Minako screamed suddenly.

The girls, including Mamoru and Artemis, ran over to her immediately.

"Mina"! Artemis called worried about his charge.

"Guys, I think it's time". Minako gasped as another contraction hit her.

Her water broke a second later.

"Oh Goddess, Mina you're early". Usagi said

"Everyone give her some air". Mamoru said taking over the situation. 

He kneeled down next to Mina while the others stood and watched.

"Mina, how long have you been having these pains"? He asked

"Well, since yesterday, but it wasn't really painful. I thought it was just cramps or that false labor". She said. She gasped as another pain hit her.

"Goddess, Mina, you've been in labor since yesterday". Ami stated exasperated.

"Ok, everyone out. I don't think we will be able to get Mina to the hospital on time 'cause her contractions are coming to fast. I'm going to have to deliver this baby myself. Call an ambulance someone". 

Mamoru said. Everyone began reluctantly leave out the room. Artemis looked back at Mina who gave him a weary smile. He nodded and walked out the door.

"Ami, will you stay? I need you to assist me". Mamoru said before Ami left.

"Of course." She said and stood beside Mamoru.

"Help me get her pants off. Then go sterilize some water and grab a couple of towels."

He ordered. Mina felt she was in capable hands. Mamoru was one of the best doctors in Tokyo specializing in several different fields. Ami was at the top of her class in medical school. She felt Mamoru and Ami remove her pants. Mamoru quickly placed his jacket over her legs. Ami returned with the towels and sterilized water that Mamoru requested.

"Please, call Chris. He should be here" Mina said referring to her husband.

"Usagi said she would, he should be here soon". Ami said reassured. She gently wiped Mina's brow.

"She's fully dilated". Mamoru stated. "Mina, I want you to push". Ami gently held Mina's hand. 

Mina pushed with all her might squeezing Ami's hand as if to share her pain.

"Mina, not so hard." Mamoru said as he reached for a towel

"Again, Mina". Mina pushed again crying from the pain that seemed to consume her.

"What is my child doing to me"? She whispered. 

"I can see the head. One more push should do it." Mamoru said.

"Ami help her with this one, ok". Ami nodded with understanding. She pushed down on Mina's stomach while Mina pushed. The child fell into Mamoru's awaiting hands. He gently stuck his finger in the baby's mouth to clear its airway and smacked the child's behind. 

She let out an ear-piercing cry. 

"It's a girl". Mamoru said smiling down at the small blue eyed child in his hands.

"Oh No! What's happening to me!" Mina screamed as the pain increased.

"We're not through yet.Here comes the other one". Mamoru said and handed Ami the baby.

"Push, Mina". He said patiently. 

'He really is a great doctor' Ami thought smiling admirably. 

Mina did as told and another baby fell in to Mamoru's hands. Mina fell back in exhaustion as Mamoru cleaned off the other child.

"It's a boy". He said handing the child to his mother. 

Outside the ambulance could be heard.

"They are beautiful, Mina". Ami said silently crying tears of joy for her friend.

"So it looks like we are one senshi short". Makoto said. 

They had followed the ambulance to the hospital and were visiting with Mina and the babies. They were all allowed in the spacious room because Mamoru was a top doctor here.

"What should we name them, honey"? Chris asked his wife. He was sitting besides her holding their daughter, while she held their son.

"Well, the girl is Sakura". She said

Chris nodded

"And the boy is Tenshi". Chris said 

Minako smiled

"Welcome to the family Sakura and Tenshi". Usagi said 

A nurse walked into the room. 

"Visiting hours are over, everyone. Let's give the new mother some privacy". Everyone groaned and began to leave. 

"You did great today, Mamo-chan". Usagi said as they drove home.

"Thanks." He replied. A pain hit him suddenly and he almost ran off the road.

"Mamo-chan, you ok?" Usagi asked worried. He looked deathly pale.

"I'm ok, Usako. Just a little tired." He replied trying to smile.

'I'll let it slide for now, Mamo-chan. But something is wrong with you and I'm going to find out what'. She thought to herself, a determined look on her face.

**Hope you liked this chapter.I have been revising my story a little, and though there weren't many changes in this chapter, you will see some in the chapters to come.Review please.**


	4. Chapter Three: Angel of the Neo Moon

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will.

Chapter 3: Angel of the new moon

Usagi sighed as she sat outside the Shinto temple, watching the others train. They were paired off now sparring, with Ami to Makoto, Haruka to Michiru, Setsuna to Rei, and Minako to Maya. Maya proved to be a very good fighter. Minako (who was the best next to Haruka and Makoto, with hand to hand combat) was having trouble keeping up with her. It had been five months since Rei's premonition and so far all had been peaceful. Usagi was now very far along in her pregnancy and would be having her child in a matter of weeks. She wished she could train with the others and perfect her skills. She wanted to be ready when this evil, or whatever it was finally decided to show itself. 

"Usagi!" Rei called as Usagi continued to stare off in space. They had just stopped sparring and decided to take a break.

"Odango Atama!" She called again finally gaining Usagi's attention.

"Rei-baka, don't call me that". She said her famous whine entering her voice

"Hey girl, we're about to go get a drink. Wanna come"? Makoto said coming up behind Rei.

"Yeah. I'm coming". She said. She struggled to get up from the step. Haruka, seeing that her efforts were in vain, hoisted her up easily

"Thanks Ruka". Usagi said beaming her 100-watt smile in Haruka's direction.

Haruka just smiled appreciately. She really had a soft spot for the little odango.

They all crowded into the living room as Rei, Makoto, and Michiru brought out drinks.

"So, Rei have you had any more visions"? Minako asked when they all were seated.

"No". Rei said appearing perplexed "It's weird but the fire has shown me nothing else of the coming danger."

"I haven't seen anything in my mirror either". Michiru said 

"I don't get it. Usually when you have a vision something happens. A monster attacks, some one tries to take over the world and all that but it's been five months and there hasn't even been a low rate youma around". Makoto said frustrated. They had all put their lives on hold to train, to prepare for nothing it seems.

"I believe something is happening, minna". Ami said quietly.

"My computer is picking up abnormities in the weather patterns in certain parts of the world".

"It seems that a terrible earthquake hit the U.S. in California". She said looking at the screen of the little blue computer".

"That's not strange, Ami. I hear California always have earthquakes". Usagi said chewing on a sandwich Makoto had made her.

"That's not the strange part, Usagi". Ami said looking up from her computer. "If California has one more earthquake, even a small one, it will break away from the continent and that's not all". She said placing the mini computer into her purse.

"Africa, Zaire to be exact, had a bad snowstorm last week, the glaciers off the coast of Alaska are beginning to melt, and even here the weather seems to have went haywire".

"Do you think these things are linked"? Usagi asked her eyes worried. Ami though that maybe she should stop coming to the meetings until she had her baby, for she didn't want her upset. But when she looked into Usagi's eyes, which held determination not fear, she immediately changed her mind.

"I'm not sure but I know these weather patterns are too strange to ignore. I'll keep following them". Ami said.

"Has Selene had any more premonitions?" Usagi said as she turned to Rei.

"No. At least she hasn't told me of any". Rei said secretly happy that her daughter had not had any visions. Visions, as she knew, can be very traumatic especially for a child and she wanted her daughter to have a normal life. That meant as few visions as possible.

"Well, girls, I guess that's all for today if no one has nothing new to report." Rei said as everyone shook their heads.

"I'll give you a ride home, Usagi". Haruka said. She knew that Mamoru did not want Usagi driving herself. He was afraid she might go into labor for she was due in a few weeks.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow guys". She said as they got ready to leave.

"So, Maya, did you enjoy the training session". Usagi asked Maya as they settled into Michiru's van. 

"I'm driving". Haruka said as she hopped in the front seat. Michiru just smiled after her. She knew how Haruka was about driving. She had to be the one doing it.

"It was fun. Minako is real good almost too good." Maya said as she rubbed her sore arm.

She was learning a lot in this time just as her mother wanted her to. She wished she could help them though, for she was growing fond of the senshi (even had a slight crush on Mamoru) but she couldn't. It wasn't her fight. Setsuna looked at her and smiled. 'she looks just like her father' she thought. 

"Let's listen to some music, Haruka". Usagi said bored with the quietness of the ride.

"Yeah Haruka turn on the radio". Setsuna said 

"Ok people. Man I was kind of enjoying the silence. Oh well."

Haruka turned on the radio, but instead of music they heard words.

*Some type of creature, I don't know what the thing is. Its attacking downtown Tokyo. Please everyone is asked to evacuate the area immediately* The announcer's voice droned on. Voices could be heard screaming in the background.

"An attack? I can't believe it". Michiru said softly.

"Haruka head downtown now. I'm calling the other senshi and have them meet us there". Usagi said and quickly called the other senshi over her communicator.

Haruka parked on a quiet street in a back alley. 

"Ok everyone". She said as she hoped out the car.

"Maya you stay here and protect Usagi". Setsuna said 

"I want to come". Usagi said as she got out the car

"Princess, you can't fight in your condition". Setsuna said frowning slightly 

"I still want to help" Usagi said knowing that Setsuna was right. What could she possibly do? She found out 4 months ago that she was no longer able to henshin. Luna said it was because of the baby. The silver crystal had to protect its future heir and the power surge from the henshin could harm her or the baby.

"You can help by staying here with Maya, Usagi". Michiru said smiling reassuringly as she lightly touched Usagi on her shoulder.

"Ok guys just be careful". She said getting back in the car. Maya stepped out to henshin just incase a youma tried to attack the princess.

"Uranus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power"

"Chronos Princess Power"

"Make up!" They all said in unison. (Since you already know the outer senshi's transformation I won't explain it. This is Maya's transformation).

A gray light swooped down on her. The light seemed to be made of fire as it descended on her. It covered her body in a smoky haze. The smoke wrapped around her body creating her uniform and finally her gloves and boots. A silver tiara appeared on her forehead and a silver staff appeared in her hand. On top of the staff appeared a gray glowing orb. Maya then poised with the staff in front of her in military form.

"Sailor Nemesis at your service". She said to an astonished Usagi. The others rushed off to face the impending danger.

"Do you see the outers?" Sailor Venus asked looking about her frantically.

"No but I do see the youma over there in the park". Sailor Jupiter replied. They rushed toward the park, which was about ten feet from where they stood. People rushed about them frightened. The creature, which looked like some type of devil only seen in fairy tales, stood beside a tree. Unconscious and probably dead bodies littered the ground around it. All speeches were thrown aside as the senshi took in the scene before them. Laid out on the ground was nothing but children, some only looked to be 15 or younger. Sailor Mars bent down to touch one of the children before her. The creature made no move to fight. It just stood there looking at them hungrily. Mars gently turned the child onto his back and was surprised to find that the child held a gun in his small hand. 'He can't be any older than ten'. Mars thought.

"What are you"? She asked the creature before her, her voice filled with venom. She would make him pay for hurting these children.

"I'm Strife, girl". The monster hissed. Then it lunged toward Mars.

"World Shaking". A voice called as a golden ball of energy traveled toward the monster. He dodged it easily. Michiru, however, had expected as much and quickly called out her attack.

"Deep Submerge". She said as she aimed the beam toward the monster. Not anticipating this move, the creature was struck.

"You got him, Neptune". Makoto yelled out as the monster fell to the ground. She soon changed her tone as the monster got up seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"Let's all attack him at once guys". Venus said. The monster just smirked.

"Go ahead and try but you can't defeat me". He said smugly and lunged at the senshi again. 

"Quickly every one. Love and beauty shock."!

"Mercury Harp Rapsody"

"Oak evelution"

"Fire Soul"

"Dead Scream"

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge".

The attacks quickly made their way toward the monster in a swarm of colors. The monster just stood there, with a smug on his face.

The attacks hit the monster and threw him into a tree. The girls again thought they had won this round but they thought this only for a second for the monster got up again.

"No way". Mars said as the monster again staggered up, not as confident as before.

Mercury typed diligently on her tiny computer looking for a weakness. 

"We can't beat him alone. We need Sailor Moon". Mercury said.

"He resists elemental attacks". She said perplexed.

"Venus's attack hurt it but she can't kill it by herself." Mercury said glancing at the senshi of love.

"We need another senshi that doesn't use an element." She said trying to get them to see her point.

"I'm tired of playing with you silly humans. Except your fate. Your Earth is dying". The monster hissed as it approached the senshi.

"Angelic Silver Revelation". A voice called. A silver energy beam shot forward and engulfed the monster.

"No!" The monster screamed as the light consumed him.

"I can not be killed. I may be defeated but my essence still spreads". It said as it fell into nothingness.

"Who made that attack?" Venus asked looking toward the other senshi.

"Look, minna, over there". Jupiter said as she spotted a girl walking toward them.

"I thought you guys could use some help". The girl said as she walked up to them.

She appeared to be about 16 years old.

"Oh goddess". Mars exclaimed as she recognized the mysterious senshi.

The girl's fuku was silver and a two piece. The top stopped just above her naval showing off her flat stomach. The skirt was double layered with silvery pink on top and silver beneath it. Her collar was the same shade pink as the upper layer on her skirt and the bows were navy. A silver choker adorned her neck and a thin silver tiara was worn on her forehead with a golden moon set in the middle. Silver ballet slippers dressed her feet. She wore her silvery pink hair in odangos and the pigtails reached her knees. Her crimson eyes looked at them amused at the shock on their faces. 

"Chibi-Moon". Mars said surprised beyond belief.

****

Sorry to you guys that don't like Chibi-Usa, but I had to include her in my fic. Besides being one of my fav. characters, she is essential to the plot. Anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter Four: Famine

****

I know this fic has properly been a little confusing but these next few chapters should clear up any questions.

Chapter Four: Famine

"So Chibi-Usa, why are you here?" Usagi asked as they sat in her living room. 

It had been very odd seeing Chibi- Usa, especially since she's pregnant with her now. She had changed a lot. Usagi was awed by how much the spore looked like her.

"Well Momma said that I would be needed in this time. And call me Usa or Usagi. No one calls me Chibi-Usa any more". She said looking at Usagi. She have known for quite a while that the Usagi of this time was her future mother, but seeing Usagi like she was now, still surprised her at how much she looked like Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Wait until Mamo-chan sees you. He's going to flip". Usagi said smiling at her future daughter.

"I guess your mother wanted you here to help protect this time. You're the only person that can use the silver crystal, since I can't right now". She said gesturing to her large stomach.

"It's amazing to know that I'm pregnant with you. Soon you will really be my child".

Usagi said smiling .

"But Usagi, that's not me". Usa said. She knew that she wouldn't be born until after the rise of Crystal Tokyo not before. Then she remembered what Puu said when she arrived at the gate of time.

'It is best not to say any thing about how the future turns out. They know too much already.'

"What do you mean this is not you". Usagi said eyeing the girl skeptically.

"I-I mean that it's not me as I am now. That's the baby me". Usa said trying to cover up her blunder. 

'Please fall for it' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I see what you mean". Usagi said though she didn't believe that's what Usa meant.

"It's getting late. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure I'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Usa said suddenly feeling quite sleepy.

"Ok. You can sleep in your room. It's kind of babyish because it's really a nursery but I have a twin-size bed in there with the crib." Usagi said as she struggled to get up and show Usa her room.

Usa just smirked and helped her up.

"Thanks". Usagi muttered. She was really ready to have this kid.

Suddenly she heard a beeping.

"That sounds like my communicator." Usagi said and reached for her purse.

*Usagi, there's another attack on down town Tokyo* Mina said. Her voice sounding muffled over the communicator.

*Ok, we're on our way* Usagi said getting ready to sign off.

*Wait Usagi, send Usa. You really don't need to come. You'll only put yourself in more danger* Mina shouted.

"I'm your leader. I should at least be there even if I can't henshin". Usagi protested.

*You are our leader, but more importantly, you are our princess and we can't let you come into a compromising situation in your condition*.

Usagi sighed. She knew that Mina was right. It wasn't like she could do anything any way.

"Don't worry Usagi. Everything will be ok. We'll call you as soon as we defeat that monster". Usa said putting a comforting arm around the older girl's shoulders.

*Ok Mina, I won't come. But you guys call me if you get in trouble* Usagi said and signed off.

"I guess I had better henshin". Usa said

"Moon Angelic Power Makeup"! Usagi shouted as she raised one hand to the sky. A silver radiance took over her and her moon insignia appeared on her forehead. Silver stars fell down on her and sparkled around her like glitter. A flash of silver light shot out of her insignia and covered her body. A silver chain appeared around her neck and the silver crystal hung from it. Star pins decorated her hair. Her uniform began to form.

Finally she poised with one hand on her hip and the other hanging down.

"Wow". Usagi said for once lost for words.

"Gotta jet". Sailor Moon said as she walked over to the balcony.

"I had better fly. I'll get there quicker".

"You can fly"? Usagi asked looking at her future daughter in shock.

Sailor Moon just smiled. She opened the balcony doors and closed her eyes.

A silver light began to form around her.

"Moon Angelic Wings Appear". She whispered. A light began to collect at her back and snow white wings formed from the light. (think her wings in Sailor Moon SS, the ones Helios gave her). 

She took flight leaving a shocked Usagi staring after her.

Mamoru was on his way home when Minako called him on his communicator (?!).

*Mamoru we are fighting a monster in down town Tokyo. We may need some back up*

"Where's Usako?" Mamoru asked hoping Usagi did not go to the battle site.

*I told her to sit this one out. Chibi-Moon or Sailor Moon, whatever, is on her way* Minako said unsure of what to call Usa now. Mamoru could almost she her brow frowning in concentration. He was still surprised that his future daughter was back. He had yet to see her.

"Ok, I'm on my way".

When Sailor Moon arrived at the battle scene, the others where already going head to head with the thing, that is all except Pluto and Nemesis who weren't there. The monster looked like a human skeleton, a black cloak covering its hideous form.

"Sailor Moon"! Sailor Mercury called as she saw the younger girl approaching.

She was hurt considerately from the monster's attack.

"We can't kill the thing." She gasped.

"Love and Beauty shock". Venus called out aiming her beam at the horrible monster.

"Is this all you got?" It hissed unaffected by the attack.

"You cannot beat Famine". It said and released a wave of negative energy.

"World Shaking".

"Deep Submerge". 

Uranus and Neptune called from opposite sides of the monster. They hoped to plow it over with two energy beams at once, which would have been a good plan if the one they were facing wasn't so strong. The energy bounced off their target and was reflected back at them. The two senshi fell to their knees in pain.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Makoto called seeing two of the most powerful among them fall to the deadly monster.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed.

She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. 

"Angelic". Translucent wings appear on her back.

"Silver". She holds her hand in front of her turning her palm toward the monster. (like the characters on DBZ when they do a chi attack.

"Revelation". She says and opens her eyes glaring at the monster. Pure energy flowed from her hand toward the monster.

"This world can not be saved. You can't stop what is meant. You can't stop the apocalypse". It said as the energy consumed it.

"Wonder what it meant by that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know". Ami said as she checked Uranus and Neptune whom where unconscious.

"We had better get them to the hospital, though I believe they will be ok."

"Where's Mamoru? I thought you called him." Mars asked suddenly noticing that Tuxedo Kaman did not show.

"I did. He said he was on his way". Minako said frowning slightly as she contemplated why he was missing.

"Come on guys, I think Haruka parked in that alley. Help me get them up". Ami said drawing Mina from her thoughts.

Mamoru was forgotten as they took their fallen senshi to the hospital.

Mamoru gripped the steering wheel as he sped to down town Tokyo. A pain shot though his head and he momentarily closed his eyes against the pain.

'Not now'. He thought as the pain swept through him. He opened his eyes trying to fight back the pain. A car came seemingly out of nowhere and cut in front of him. He didn't have time to brake or do much of anything as he collided into the back of the car. Then the pain was gone and all was silent as he again closed his eyes.

****

What ya think? Please review.


End file.
